the_caspiean_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
RP Logs 6/20/17
12:37Emerald Pup*Tackles Asmo real quick, challenging to a playfight for old time's sake* *The villain umm *12:37Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*I tumble a little ways off, before playfully pawing at Skit's face with one paw.* *12:37Emerald PupA serial killer who essentially is depressed about his family dissing him *12:38Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZAnd he gains superpowers or something- *12:38Emerald Pup*paws back, growling and I pounce again* *12:38Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZFor some reason I was thinking of a bulldog villain. *12:38Emerald Pupyas *12:39Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZA serial killer bulldog with acquired powers who is depressed about his family dissing him and so he seeks out other animals (i.e. us) and tries to quell their happiness with death- **I duck, before butting my head into her side and smirking, tail waving to and fro.* *12:40Anakin Jared* Anakin Jared is rolling around in the grass vicious, acting like I'm painfully dying * *12:41Emerald Pup*Narrows eyes and grins, running again and barreling Asmo over with paws, pinning them down. I stick my tongue out teasingly* *12:42Anakin JaredTHEY'RE INVADING *12:42Emerald PupAnd yepppp *12:42Anakin JaredI DON'T WANT TO SLEEP *TOOO ENERGIZED *12:43Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZDid you drink coffee again- *12:43Anakin JaredWHAT IF I HAD COFFEE *I CAN HAVE CHEST PAINS AGAIN *FFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUN *12:43Emerald Pup *12:43Anakin JaredIT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL *12:44Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZSomeone must have put a roofie in or something, oml. *12:44Emerald PupYou need friends Anakin *pats back* We're here for you *12:45Anakin JaredI AM A LIVING WEAPON NOT A LIVING BEING *12:45Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Picks up Anakin by the scruff with my jaws.* *12:46Anakin JaredLET ME GO *12:46Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Why did I type Again instead of Anakin) *12:46Anakin JaredI AM SUPREME *12:46Emerald Pup(At least you didn't type Asmo) *12:46Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(XDDD) *12:46Anakin Jared*STRUGGLES* *TAKE ME TO YOUR LEADER *I'LL NEVER SPILL THE BEANS *FITE ME *12:47Emerald PupThis is why you don't do drugs, kids. *12:47Anakin JaredI HAVE BALLS OF FUCKING STEEL *12:47Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*I start walking with Anakin dangling from my jaws.* *12:48Emerald Pup*Follows* *12:48Anakin Jared*MOVES HEAD LIKE A FREAKING ROCKSTER GIVING MYSELF A HEADACHE* *THERE'S SOOOOO MANNNYYYY TREESSSS *12:48Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Can't really talk, but I wave my tail around good-naturedly.* **I take Anakin into the same metal bunker that we fought Kyrusiden in before.* *12:50Anakin Jared*Struggles* **Yawns* *We're the titans of industry *Pave the way to militant victory *Lay waste to your desolate cities *12:51Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Sets him down on the metal floor, and I sit down and let him do his thing.* *12:52Anakin JaredTake our place in annals of history. *Got my vision on the periphery *Adequate positioning is key *Think you'll hit me with your blitzkrieg...? *YOU'RE MORE LIKELY TO LIFT ME *CUZ I AM THE TANK TERMINATA! *NEXT TO ME YOU'RE NOTHING BUT POTATAS *YOU HAD BETTER-*Limp movement, breathes* **Rolls back and forth* **Groans* *12:54Emerald Pup... **Watches too* *12:55Anakin JaredLolit'stoolatetoshowernow *Wait, I have to wake up in 4 and a half hours *lel *12:56Emerald Pup. *Bed. Now. *12:56Anakin JaredMAKE ME MOMMY *12:57Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Picks Anakin back up, and trots away down a hallway.* *12:58Anakin JaredNOT HALLWAYS *SO... THIN *LINEAR *VIETNAM FLASHBACKS OF CORRIDOR FIGHTING *TOO MANY CORRIDROS *THE MACHINE GUNS *THE SHOTGUN *12:59Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Opens up a tiny door that's on the middle of the wall, and I toss Anakin into it--in the door, it's a small cushioned room that has just enough room to serve as a bed.* *12:59Anakin JaredTHE 360 NOSCOPE NOOBTUBE NADE-IT'S PILLOW WORLD *YAAAAAAAAAY *12:59Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*I close the door and open the little rectangular sliding peep hole.* *12:59Anakin JaredIT'S MISSING BONDAGE THO *12:59Emerald PupI was gonna say "Looks like your dad's gonna make you" but I realize considering the early context iT IS VERY WRONG SO NO *12:59Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*I sit down and watch.* *1:00Anakin JaredI can see the fanficition *BURN IT *1:00Emerald Pup... no *1:00Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*I twitch my tail.* Oi, Anakin. You want some food? *1:01Emerald Pup* Emerald Pup thought he was supposed to be sleep *1:01Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZFood coma. *1:01Anakin JaredI DON'T WANT TO EAT MY OWN ARMS YET *ACTUALLY **Bites into arm* **Drinks the blood from it* *1:02Emerald Pup*facepalms* *1:02Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Blasts the entire room with cyan energy.* *No. *1:02Anakin Jared*Movement is null* *1:03Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*I open the door and slide a blanket in. I put in a pillow under his head, and I close the door back.* *1:04Anakin JaredI'M YAWNING BUT FEEL ENERGY IN MY ARMS *I FEEL LIKE SLEEPING BUT HAVE THE NERVE TO PUNCH SOMEONE IN THE GUT 50 TIMES OVER *1:05Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Hands Anakin a plushie to punch.* **I thump my tail on the ground, before setting it over Skit's back.* *1:06Anakin Jared*Cuddles plushie* *1:06Emerald Pup*Stares at AJ, jaw agape in utter confusion* *( tfw accidental trashbag http://prntscr.com/flv3iq ) *1:07Anakin JaredWINDFLARE, FUCKING DAMMIT WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS. *1:07Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Presses my tail against Skit's back for a brief moment, before standing up.* *1:08Emerald Pup*Looks at Asmo, head tilted in confusion* *1:09Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*I press a hidden button on the wall, and the room Anakin is in detaches from the wall and it converts into a tiny carriage.* *1:09Emerald Pup... *1:10Anakin JaredMEOW *1:10Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Using the fourth-wall-breaking-power-of-character-ownership, I call in a random winged Pseudo to come in and hull thr carriage out of this rather dim hall. I follow them.* *the* *1:11Anakin JaredOMG, IT'S ANGLES *AM I GOIGN TO HEAVEN *NOOOO I WANT TO GO AND BURN IN HELL *1:11Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*The Pseudo silently bangs on the room firmly with one wing to quiet Anakin.* *1:12Anakin JaredOW *1:13Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*I look at Skit, and coerce her forward so that she's ahead of me.* *1:14Emerald Pup*Walks ahead of Asmo* *1:14Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Paws at Skit's tail playfully.*